


King Arthur (2004) Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: King Arthur (2004) Imagines [1]
Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the King Arthur (2004) characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	1. Tristan - Imagine Tristan taking you from behind and pulling you up onto your knees so your back is against his chest.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Tristan](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154296660797/chocolate-scissors-and-corn-mads-mikkelsen-as)

> _Imagine Tristan taking you from behind and pulling you up onto your knees so your back is against his chest._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

You had given up any effort to keep your upper body somewhat upright. Your knees were already tingling with the threat of pleasurable exhaustion, but kneeling had proven much easier than keeping your hands planted firmly into the comforting mattress that you now found the side of your face buried in, those hands making fists around the fabrics as moans fell from you in the only energy you had left.

But Tristan had more than enough for the both of you, bringing his hands that had been on your thighs to your stomach, smoothing up to your chest to urge you back up to him as he sent a thrust that was counterintuitive to his plan, because it only made your knees weaker. Somehow, though, you find the energy to ease up with him, his hips smacking your ass as he goes deep each time, groaning into your ear as your head falls back against his shoulder, your back to his chest.

“Tristan,” your voice was hoarse with the gasp of his name, each breath you took promptly stolen by the man behind you. You weren’t above begging, anymore, “ _Please!_ ”


	2. Galahad - Imagine Galahad slowly stripping you down and the smirk that forms on his face when he takes in the sight of you completely naked.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Galahad](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154296444512/solamentenic-time-for-some-tristahad-up-in-this)

> _Imagine Galahad slowly stripping you down and the smirk that forms on his face when he takes in the sight of you completely naked._

——— Request for anon ———

The lighting was dim, but it was enough. The fire bathed the two of you in just the right amount of illumination needed to still see each other. Just enough for him to enjoy the sight of you as his hands pulled away the fabrics that hung on your body.

Galahad takes you in as you stand before him, unobscured. Slowly, as his eyes slip from your own further down your form, his lips curl upwards into a subdued smirk.

You take a step towards him, closing the gap between you as your bare chest presses against the fabric of his shirt, causing his eyes to snap back to yours when you hum before kissing him, “My turn.”


	3. Tristan - Imagine Tristan leaving love bites all over your skin and you having to hide them from your older brother, Arthur.

Gif source:  [Tristan](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154296649822/daaroga-king-arthur-2004)

> _Imagine Tristan leaving love bites all over your skin and you having to hide them from your older brother, Arthur._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

You nearly jump out of your skin when something touches your neck, causing you to turn quickly before you relax upon seeing an amused Tristan beside you, “You always do that!”

He reaches up again, smoothing his thumb along a space of your neck that had been covered by his lips the night before, an amusement dancing in his eyes when he hums, “One would think you’d get used to it.”

“I’ll never get used to it,” you let out a giggle as his fingers brush a ticklish spot while you lean against a beam of the stables, cornered there between him and it, but not complaining one bit. Reluctantly, you push away his hands, realizing he’s gotten too close to you once again, “If Arthur comes in…”

“He’ll notice the spots on your neck,” Tristan smirks, gesturing openly to the collar of your shirt, causing you to gasp as you realize it’s slipped down further than you’d wished for it to. This morning you’d already struggled to find a way to hide the love bites Tristan had left on you and he seemed to be having too much fun watching you try. When you readjust your clothes, he nods, still smirking, “Better.”

“Good morning, Tristan,” makes you jump again, but Tristan only leisurely looks towards the familiar voice. Tristan’s eyes slip back to you for a moment of knowing before Arthur strides towards the two of you, “How is your morning, sister?”

“Going well,” you steady yourself, careful for your clothes to not slip up and reveal what you and Tristan had been up to. Innocently enough, you smile at him, “And yours?”


	4. Galahad - Imagine Galahad running his fingers through your hair as you suck him off.

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Oral_

Gif source:  [Galahad](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154297501392/hugh-dancy-as-galahad-in-king-arthur)

> _Imagine Galahad running his fingers through your hair as you suck him off._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You shot a glance up at him when his thighs tensed and a groan came from his lips at the swirl of your tongue down his length. Galahad was flushed, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly before breathing heavily through parted lips. You had done a fantastic job of teasing him until he could think of nothing else, but his hand weaving into your hair forced you to pick up the pace.

His fingers massaged your scalp in approval as you hollowed your cheeks, sucking pressure tighter around him as he urged you onwards with words from his lips. It was clear he was ready to set a pace. The slight tugging on your locks enough to urge you in whatever direction he pleased, but you had had your fun of teasing for now.

You were ready to give him what he wanted.


	5. Tristan - losing your virginity to Tristan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Virgin!Reader**

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Tristan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154306677947)

> _Imagine losing your virginity to Tristan._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You’d never been this close, this intimate, with a man before. With anyone, for that matter. Tristan had you pressed against the raw fabric that covered his bed, his head buried in the crook of your neck as his lips set you on fire in a way you hadn’t known existed until this very second.

The way you blushed and jolted at his every touch in a way that screamed inexperienced innocence was a testament to your virginity. He craved the little gasps of pleasure he could get from you, as if you were surprised at your own reactions to what his hands could do. Excitement and the nervousness that was signature of someone’s first time lit you with adrenaline, hypersensitive to every kiss, every touch that Tristan leveled you with.

“Tristan,” you mewl as you arch into him desperately when his teeth nip at your sensitive neck while his hands find their way between your thighs. He reads you like a book, same as he always has, finding the emotions behind the lust in your eyes easily enough.

“Don’t be nervous,” Tristan soothes, his voice rumbling in his chest and vibrating through your own, calming you, “I’ll take care of you.”


	6. Galahad - Galahad’s hands gripping onto your hips as you ride him.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Galahad](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154297133842/chocolate-scissors-and-corn-hugh-dancy-as-a)

> _Imagine Galahad’s hands gripping onto your hips as you ride him._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Galahad looked from where you were connected to your eyes as a grin snapped across his lips, his eyes full of excited lust as you ground down onto him only to raise yourself by the strength in your thighs and his hands on your hips in order to return down against him again. Galahad’s eyes flutter shut for a moment as you earn a deep groan from him, his fingers biting into the flesh of your hips gratefully as his own snap upwards as much as they could with him beneath you.

“Again,” he orders as he leans upwards to capture your neck with his lips while you repeat the motion as he’d asked, his hands structuring your thrust onto him as he pulls you harder to smack against his skin. You gasp in pleasure, curling your fingers into his hair as he nips at the junction of your neck and shoulder, hearing his heavy breaths in your ear. For a moment, you slow yourself just to tease him until he breathes against the spot his lips had been abusing as he tries to pull you against him to compensate for your slower movements, “ _Please._ ”


	7. Galahad - losing your virginity to Galahad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Virgin!Reader**

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Galahad](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154297133842/chocolate-scissors-and-corn-hugh-dancy-as-a)

> _Imagine losing your virginity to Galahad._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Your first?” he repeats, brow raising in time with his grin as he processes the fact. “I’m flattered.”

“Well, I’d narrowed it down to be either you or Lancelot,” you tease him, trying to dissipate the butterflies thundering around the walls of your nervous stomach as he sat between your knees on the bed.

“Was it my charming personality that aided your decision?” Galahad teases back, smoothing his hand along your thigh and causing you to let out a gasp as he tugs you towards him. “Or perhaps something else?”

“Hmm,” you hum, pretending to think as you lean forward to kiss along his chest, “I just so happen to like you much more than I like Lancelot.”

“Good, because I like you more than Lancelot, too,” he laughs.


	8. Galahad, Tristan - having a threesome with Tristan and Galahad.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Here](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154296444512/solamentenic-time-for-some-tristahad-up-in-this)

> _Imagine having a threesome with Tristan and Galahad._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“She came to you with the same proposal?” Galahad asks, riding back towards the gates of the city alongside Tristan, a bit farther behind the rest of the group.

Tristan looks towards where you were laughing at one of Lancelot’s jokes on your own horse, before back to Galahad as he hums, “Mhm. She seems to know what she wants.”

“She said it was our decision… I’m not particularly opposed to it,” Galahad continues, trying to edge out whether or not Tristan was going to accept your offer for the both of them to meet you in your chambers tonight.

Tristan smirks, “Then I guess we both have somewhere to be tonight.”


	9. Tristan - Lancelot teasing you and Tristan when he finds the two of you in a compromising position.

Gif source:  [Lancelot](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154300733947/because-every-time-you-see-them-happy-you)  |  [Tristan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154296660797/chocolate-scissors-and-corn-mads-mikkelsen-as)

> _Imagine Lancelot teasing you and Tristan when he finds the two of you in a compromising position._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Apologies,” Lancelot begins as you let out a startled gasp while Tristan levels him with an annoyed glare for the interruption. Tristan doesn’t let you detangle yourself too far from him, keeping his arm locked onto the stable stall despite the intruder.

“What do you want?” Tristan growls as Lancelot’s smirk only widens with each passing moment.

“Was looking for you, but I can see you’re preoccupied, huh, stable girl?” Lancelot grins at you, adorning you with the newest nickname and causing you to roll your eyes despite the blush it brings toy our cheeks.

“What do you need me for?” you ask, still finding Tristan’s unwillingness to let you leave persevering.

“I’m sure your lover will be quite pleased to hear,” making his way to leave, Lancelot teasingly assures you, “it’s nothing that can’t wait until morning.”

“He’s going to directly tell the others and within five minutes they’ll all be in here,” Tristan frowns as Lancelot walks out of sight.

Taking his hand, you grin, “Let’s go somewhere else, then.”


	10. Tristan - bathing with a very handsy Tristan.

Gif source:  [Tristan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154296745152/barrelrider-mads-mikkelsen-in-king-arthur)

> _Imagine bathing with a very handsy Tristan._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Tristan!” you gasp, shying away from his touch as he finds a ticklish spot against your skin with his handsy groping of your body, “The water will be cold before we get clean if you keep this up!”

He raises an innocent brow, though his smirk is anything but innocent, “Then we will have it reheated.”


	11. Tristan - privately sparring with Tristan and whenever one of you pins or beats the other, the loser has to remove an item of clothing.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Tristan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154296805317/martinmcdonagh-mads-mikkelsen-in-king-arthur)

> _Imagine privately sparring with Tristan and whenever one of you pins or beats the other, the loser has to remove an item of clothing._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“We should make things interesting,” you breathe, grinning above him at having finally gained the upper hand and knocked him to his back.

Tristan begins to get up, “You want to bet?”

With a mischievous smirk, you tilt your head, “Something like that.”


	12. Tristan - Tristan pinning you against a wall and roughly kissing you.

Gif source:  [Tristan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154296444512/solamentenic-time-for-some-tristahad-up-in-this)

> _Imagine Tristan pinning you against a wall and roughly kissing you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Tristan had had enough. The constant teasing with no serious action upon it. Your goading had finally worn him thin; driven him to the brink of his own patience and thrown him off it.

That was how you got here. Pinned between Tristan and the brick wall of your room. And you were grinning at him, finally having gotten what you wanted. A  _reaction_.

“Do you know what I want to do to you?” Tristan growls, pressing his knee between your legs as his hands roam your body, lips a hair away from your own.

Urging him to close the gap, you press your body against his, “Why don’t you show me?”


	13. Tristan - having make up sex with Tristan after an argument.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Tristan](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154296621227)

> _Imagine having make up sex with Tristan after an argument._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

He had angrily sheathed his sword, the sound of the metal being the only response you got as he grit his teeth, jaw clenching in the wake of your argument. Tristan was silent enough when he wasn’t angry, but when he was, he didn’t say a single word. In your own anger, you couldn’t bring yourself to care if he was sullen at you or not. The argument too fresh and recent up until nightfall cooled both your tempers.

You waited until the other knights went to sleep to approach him, causing him to look up from his own hands at the sound of you. Without a word, you move even closer, straddling him once you noticed the familiar glint in his eye that would come when he was ready to make up. He doesn’t apologize and neither do you, preferring instead to work it out on each other.

Tristan’s hand winds into your hair, pulling your head back to bare your neck to his lips, his breath fanning with a whisper between his kisses, “You’re infuriating.”


End file.
